


Run to You

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: Eros vs. Extra [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Distracted Victor Nikiforov, Domestic victuuri, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Extra Victor Nikiforov, Extraforov, Intimate Katsuki Yuuri, It's still sweet, Less angsty Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Married Couple, Podium Family, Sincere Yuri Plisetsky, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Skater Yuri Plisetsky, VictUuri, katsudamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Victor stood motionless in the middle of the pedestrian crossing. His hands were shaking. His heart was beating really fast. Thoughts going in and out of his brain a mile a minute.Then suddenly everything stopped."Yuuri..." he whispered under his breath before he broke to a mad dash towards their apartment.





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> *I do not own any of these characters, I'm just that mob character that observes them. They do what they want with their lives.
> 
> **This is a work of pure fiction. Any similarities in real life is purely coincidental and would be really awesome.

A tall, lean, and silver-haired figure stood motionless in the middle of a deserted pedestrian crossing. His eyes were closed. His designer coat and equally expensive-looking coat were lying on the ground, momentarily forgotten as he held his phone. Then he started shaking.

As the rays of the sun slowly hid behind thick dark clouds and birds flew back to their nests to hide from the impending sprinkle of spring rain, Victor five-time-skating-world-champion-and-master-of-composure Nikiforov was shaking to an internal earthquake that rocked him to his core.

He wished that everything was a lie. He prayed that it was all an intricate prank meant to amuse someone. Someone else. Someone that was not him.

"Wait, maybe I misheard the message. Or maybe it was sent to me by mistake." his brain supplied. 

The possibility of this nightmare being over in an instant replaced the tremors with a rapidly beating heart. Victor tried to regulate his breath and opened his eyes. Slowly, he took off his Bluetooth headset, unlocked his phone, navigated to the message app, and opened the dreaded message.

Then, he read it.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

He read it more times than he should. Each letter felt like a nail to his heart, each punctuation mark- a punch in the gut, each space- a small reprieve before the bloody onslaught. The message that he read and re-read contained two things: one, the confirmation that the message was for him and two, the realization that he has understood the message the first time he heard it being read to him in his husband's voice.

A million and one thoughts bombarded him. Half of them thinking of reasons why it had happened, and the other half supplying scenarios how it could happen to them now that they --

At that moment, everything stopped.

They.

Plural.

It was not just him.

"Yuuri..." he whispered under his breath and everything snapped back to the present.

He quickly picked up his things from the ground and ran towards their apartment. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to be by his husband's side now. He wanted to be with him. He has to be with him now more than ever.

"Yuuri," his heart screamed as tears started streaming down his face. "Wait for me, my love. I'm coming." he implored to the heavens as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Yuuri. His raven-haired muse. His Japanese seductress. His life. His love. Yuuri was the one that brought him back from the depths of loneliness. He was the one who fully accepted Victor as Victor without an ounce of hesitation, without any condition, and with boundless love. Victor Nikiforov owed the world to Yuuri. No, Yuuri is Victor's world.

At that point, Victor found himself in front of their apartment and reaching for the door knob. And with one turn of the knob, his thoughts went from frantic to slow-mo.

\---

He wiped away stray tears and opened the door. But instead of a lively and tail-wagging Makkachin, Victor's blue eyes met with green sad ones.

Yuri Plisetsky's usually teen rage-filled eyes lacked their usual fire. The young skater's mischievous grin was subtly quivering. The bold and confident Russian Ice Tiger quietly stood in their apartment's entryway with his leopard print hood up, holding his elbows, and looking small and unsure. Victor can sense that the young blonde was trying to keep it together. Trying, but slowly failing.

"Where is he?" Victor asked.

"In the bedroom," the younger Russian replied.

Victor dropped his things on the floor and made his way towards their bedroom. But before Victor can cross the living room, Yuri called out to him.

"Victor," the teen said. "I really am sorry," he cast his eyes on the ground.

Victor could not say anything. He just gave their feisty tiger a tight smile before continuing his way towards the bedroom.

\---

For Victor, arriving at the bedroom door felt like he was reaching the end of the line. The mad dash ends here. He does not know if his heart can take the devastation, but his journey has led him here. He has to be here. For them. For his Yuuri.

Victor quietly opened the door and searched the room until he found what he was looking for in their king-sized bed. His Yuuri was lying still on their bed with an equally unmoving Makkachin by his side.

The short distance between the doorway and Yuuri's side of the bed seemed so long to Victor. He was dragging his feet as if there was a ball and chain attached to his ankles. His hands were clutching his chest once again, hoping that the action can protect him from the pain of a crushed heart. Tears began to trickle as he reached Yuuri's side where he reached for his husband's hand.

Victor carefully took Yuuri's hand in his kissed it gently. He held it with both hands, pressed it against his cheek, and started to sob.

Then the hand moved to caress his face.

"Vitya," 

"My love, I--" Victor's gripped Yuuri's hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Vitya," Yuuri removed his hand from Victor's grip, moved to make space, and lifted the covers beckoning Victor to join him in his cocoon.

Victor took off his shoes and got in the bed with his beloved. With Yuuri sitting up, Victor hugged his husband's midsection, as the Japanese man took the living legend's face by the chin and started wiping away the tears and kissing his eyes.

"My dear, darling, Yurasha--" Victor started, but Yuuri continued kissing his face until lips found lips. Gently kissing, caressing, and worshipping.

Yuuri released Victor's jaw to comfortably rest his hands on his lover's neck as his kisses made his way down to Victor's chin, jaw, and Adam's apple. When the younger man's lips found the lump on Victor's throat, Yuuri started sucking on it.

Victor gasped feeling the effects of Yuuri's ministrations coursing through his veins, sending electricity buzzing all over his body. Victor can especially feel it in his gut and in an area of his body that both he and Yuuri enjoy. The living legend felt his protégée grin against his skin as his body shows more and more signs of desire to touch and be touched.

“Wait, Yuuri.” Victor sat up held Yuuri at arms-length and looked into his husband’s deep amber pools eyes.

Yuuri puffed his cheeks and pouted. He was unhappy with the loss of milky white skin against his lips.

“Yuri ate your pudding.”

Yuuri blinked in quick succession, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“He’s really sorry that he ate it thinking that it was the other brand we usually buy.”

Yuuri rested his face in the palm of his hands for a moment before sighing and looking at Victor in the eyes once again.

“Let me get this straight, you stopped us from enjoying ourselves on the night before our day off just to tell me that Yuri ate my pudding?”

Victor’s shoulder’s tensed and nodded with downcast eyes.

“Vitya, it was just pudding.” Yuuri said as he moved closer to Victor wanting to resume the beginning of some extraneous activities in bed.

But Victor moved away, to look Yuuri in the eye and continue to apologize.

“But Yuuri, you loved that pudding and they don’t make it anymore. It took you a long time to trace those.”

“It’s just pudding.” Yuuri repeated while he massaged his temples.

“But Yuuri, you like to eat that when you miss home—“

Victor’s statement was cut short when Makkachin decided that it was time to wake up and tackle Victor to welcome him home.

Yuuri kissed Makkachin’s head and moved to exit on the other side of the bed, effectively leaving Victor at the mercy of a cuddly ball of fur.

“Yuuri where are you going?” Victor called out.

“I’m going to eat pudding with Yurio.” Yuuri replied without turning back.

“What about me? Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuuuuuurrrriiiiiiiiiiii~” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of puddings this week. As a joke, I warned people that I would bite them if they took my pudding from me. But I no one wanted to test the theory. XD
> 
> I don't know if the tech to change the voice of your phone-assistant-software-thingy to another person's voice exists, but I would love to listen to Yuuri or Victor read me my text messages.
> 
> Oh! And another thing, please don't be dramatic in the middle of the crosswalk. That's pretty dangerous. ^^" Just do it if you are a trained stunt professional or Victor Nikiforov. XD
> 
> Come shout at me or with me, whichever works. ^v^


End file.
